


July 4th

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Fourth of July is a fun American Holiday. Leon enjoys it, but he's not too fond of the fireworks.





	July 4th

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet little July 4th fanfic. 
> 
> Before Resident Evil 6

Laughter, cheering, and conversing could be heard all around. The sounds of drums beating and the trumpets, tubas and other metal instruments reverberated through the air as the parade marched down Constitution Avenue. Little American flags danced and waved through the air. It was a bright and sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky. Thankfully, it was not too hot either. Leon smiled, sitting near President Benford and his family on the parade float. He could see Chris, Claire and all of them in the crowd, the blonde waving at his teddy bear BSAA Captain. Claire waved enthusiastically before snapping a picture of Leon.

After the parade, there was a short celebration after, a sort of closing ceremony before the President went back to the White House for the annual barbeque. Leon was excited for Chris to meet Adam Benford, the President of the United States and the man who had become like a father to Leon over the years. Even though they had met in the past for business, Chris wouldn’t be meeting the older man for business. Adam dismissed Leon, telling the younger man to go have fun while he caught up with some associates of his own.

“Leon!” Claire hollered as she and Chris met him near the front gate. Jill and the others were not too far away as they brought up the rear.

“Hey, you all made it.” Leon said, embracing the redhead first before tightly hugging the older Redfield.

“Of course! We heard “Free Food at the White House” and came running.” Jill said, punching the blonde playfully in the shoulder.

Leon chuckled, leading them up the long driveway and to the area where the celebration and festivities would take place. The barbeque was in full swing, their friends quickly mingling in with the others as they sat, had some food and relaxed. The agent grabbed a burger and a hot dog as well as some potato salad and grilled vegetables before sitting next to Chris, leaning his shoulder into the elder’s.

Chris smiled, kissing the blonde on the lips and wrapping an arm around him, “Thank you for inviting us to the barbeque.”

Leon smiled, “Thank you for coming. I was so excited when you guys told me that you would be at the parade. It’s rare that we all are able to hang out together and you and I haven’t been spending a lot of time together due to missions and assignments so I figured today would be perfect.”

The elder thanked him, and apologized for that, but Leon shook his head and told him not to worry about it. They had both been preoccupied with work so it was near impossible to find the time. By the time they actually got to sit at home, they were so exhausted they just wanted to shower and sleep, sharing lazy kisses and cuddling. So, Leon planned on spending every minute with the elder. Chris kissed him again, making the blonde chuckle, the man’s stubble tickling his cheek. They ate their lunches and spoke about possible plans for the next time they both had off. 

They had finished up their meals, threw away their paper plates and cleaned up. Leon was about to have Chris meet Adam...until a water balloon pegged Chris in the back, soaking the elder through his shirt. The raven-haired male looked back at the source, watching as Claire threw a balloon up in the air before catching it again. The redhead smiled deviously at her brother. Leon looked between the Redfield siblings, unable to withhold his laughter as she pegged Chris with another one.

Chris got up from the table, giving his sister a mock angry look, “What do you think you’re doing, Baby Sister?” he asked in a challenging tone.

Claire shrugged, holding two water balloons in each hand, “You looked a little hot and sweaty, Big Bro, so I decided to help cool you off.” she said innocently.

Chris raised a brow, grabbing a water gun from one of the nearby buckets, “You’re looking a little hot yourself, Baby Sister. Maybe you should cool off!” he hollered before shooting her with the water gun. 

Claire yelped before pegging the older Redfield with more water balloons before bolting into the open field. Jill got pegged with one of the water balloons, causing her to rear her head at the redhead. She hollered out the youngest Redfield’s name, grabbing one of the water guns and chasing after her. Deciding that two BSAA agents against one Claire Redfield was not fair, Leon grabbed his own bucket of water balloons and joining in the fun in the far yard. The blonde DSO Agent went for the eldest Redfield while Claire went after Jill. Chris was hit with another water balloon from Leon, looking at the blonde with mock betrayal. 

“Leon! I thought you loved me!” Chris hollered dramatically, Leon blew him a kiss.

At this point, more people joined in, but Chris primarily pegged for Leon and vice versa. The two were soaked, Leon’s usually perfect hair a sopping wet mess, but he didn’t care. He was having too much fun. Chris reloaded the water gun with a hose before holding it level with the agent, demanding that the younger male surrender. Leon stuck his tongue out at him before hitting him with another water balloon. He went to reach in for another one as Chris approached, but realized his bucket was empty. He cursed as Chris approached, gun at his side and a cocky smile on his lips.

“Looks like you’re out of ammo, Agent Kennedy.” Chris said, cocking a brow. 

Leon pouted, raising his hands in defeat, “You win, Captain Redfield.” he said.

The elder leveled the gun with the blonde’s chin, tilting his head up to look up at him, blue eyes meeting brown orbs, “Any last words?” Chris asked.

The blonde bit his own lip as he leaned against the captain’s chest, kissing him on the lips with another chuckle. Chris accepted and returned the kiss, telling the younger that they were very wise “last words” even though he hadn’t actually said anything. While Chris’ guard was down, Leon pulled a small water pistol from his belt loop and sprayed the elder in the face with water. Chris sputtered and spit the water out. Leon laughed in amusement, emptying the little gun and dropping it in the bucket.

“You little brat!” Chris exclaimed. 

“Uh-oh.” Leon said.

“Uh-oh, indeed.” Chris agreed.

Leon laughed before bolting away from the Captain. Chris was hot on his heels as the blonde ran away from him. Arms wrapped around his lithe waist as he was tackled to the ground, both men rolling down a small hill. They landed at the bottom of said hill, Chris ending up on top of the agent. Both were laughing as they laid there. The laughter died down, looking at one another as they caught their breaths. Chris looked down at the younger, staring into those breathtaking blue eyes as they glimmered in the sunlight.

“You are so beautiful.” Chris whispered, brushing blonde locks out of Leon’s eyes.

Leon smiled, cupping the elder’s cheeks, “Thank you, Handsome.” he purred. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their frottage before it could go much further. Both men looked up and saw President Benford staring down at them. Leon stood immediately, greeting the elder with a "Mr. President". Chris stood as well, saluting the President. Adam chuckled, telling the boys to be "at ease". Leon apologized, brushing himself off and blushing at his wet attire.

"No need to apologize. You two look like you are having fun." Adam said, "I actually came to check on you and inform you that there will be fireworks later on. I know how you feel about them so if you would like to sit inside for the duration..." 

Leon shook his head, "No. No, thank you sir. Chris is here so I should be okay."

Chris nodded, shaking Adam's hand and telling the elder that it was an honor to finally talk to the elder without worrying about another terrorist attack. He also thanked the elder for extending the invitation to him and their friends.

"I'm glad you could make it. It really wasn't a problem. I know how much you all mean to Leon. And after all your services, it's the least I can do. Are you enjoying yourselves?" Adam asked.

"Very much so, sir. Thank you. Leon will be okay. I brought somethings to help with his anxiety and the fireworks." Chris said.

The agent had an issue with fireworks due to years of fighting BOWs. Fireworks reminded him of explosions and disasters, and would trigger his anxiety. He often had panic attacks around this time of year due to the amount of people lighting off fireworks. Chris was a bit better with dealing the firework issue, but Leon still had problems with them. So he depended on the elder for comfort.

Adam patted the younger on the shoulder, asking Leon if he was sure he was going to be okay. The blonde nodded, before going about normal conversation with the President. Chris kept an arm around Leon's waist as Adam eased Chris into the conversation as well. He invited the elder Redfield back for other events as well as an open invitation to Thanksgiving, if he would like.

"Uh, yes, of course!" Chris said, sputtering.

"Christopher, could I talk to you a moment?" Adam asked, pulling the elder aside. Leon simply nodded, going back to the food area to get a bottle of water, offering to get the two older men water as well.

Adam politely declined, as well as Chris. With another nod, Leon left. Chris gulped, looking back to Adam nervously. The gray-haired male waited until Leon was way out of earshot before turning to the BSAA Captain.

"Although he biologically isn't related, Leon's become like a son to me. He's been through a lot throughout the years. He deserves to have someone who loves and cares for him as much as I do. And Leon speaks highly of you." Adam said.

Chris raises a brow, "He does?" He asked.

Adam nods, "He does. Before you, he used to tell me that he contemplated..." the elder took a breath, shaking his head, "He tells me you keep him grounded. You make him happy. And, after this year, I was thinking of giving him the option of early retirement."

Chris raised his brows in surprise. Adam explained that Leon could have the option to retire from the DSO/FOS, and take on work as an instructor instead. Or, he coukd even leave entirely if he wanted to. Or Leon could stay if he wanted to. Either way, the choice would entirely be the blonde's own and there would be no catch. He was free to choose without consequence. Adam told Chris to keep it between the two of them, wanting to surprise Leon when the time was right.

"So, Mr. Redfield, I hear there are rumors pertaining to a certain question you have for Leon as well." Adam said with a raised brow and a smile, "Something involving a ring?"

Brown eyes went wide, "Uh, well, um..." Chris stuttered.

Receiving another quirked brow from the elder as his smile widened, the raven-haired male admitted that he did plan to ask Leon to marry him, but only after he received Adam's blessing. Adam nodded slowly, smile never faltering. Noticing that the blonde was on his way back with water, and after being called over by his longtime friend, Derek Simmons, Adam told Chris that they would have this discussion another time. He told the Captain to behave himself and half joked about making Chris disappear if he hurt Leon in any shape or form, leaving the eldest Redfield speechless.

Leon looked between the two men as Adam told him that he would see him later on today, blue eyes focusing on Chris, "What was that all about?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Nothing, just talking business." Chris lied, wrapping an arm around the younger male's shoulders, "Why don't we set up a picnic blanket and get you settled and comfortable for the fireworks?" Chris suggested.

The sun slowly set, as dusk fell rapidly upon them. The warm air suddenly became chilly and damp. Leon sat on a blue blanket wearing Chris' BSAA hoodie with the hood up over his head, leaning back against the older male behind him. He had a pair of earbuds in his ears, connected to his cellphone as music played loudly in them. Chris had his arms wrapped tightly around the agent as he held him against his chest. They continued their earlier conversation about vacation plans.

There was a loud noise of something being launched into the air, a single stream of light shooting upward before exploding into a fiery flower of colorful light with a bang. Chris could feel Leon tremble in his arms, jerking at the sound of the loud explosion. He gently rubbed Leon's arms, telling him that there was no danger, just in case the blonde could hear him through the earphones. The younger seemed to hear him, nodding in agreement as blue eyes focused on the light show.

As more fireworks shot off and exploded in the air, Chris rested his chin on top of Leon's head. He would plant the occasionally kiss through the material of the hood or on the younger's cheek, trying to soothe his panicking mind. The elder compared the different fireworks and their colors to things and events he and Leon had seen or done together. He even got cheesy with it, comparing the blue fireworks to Leon's eyes, the gold ones to his hair, the pink and red to his fiery passion that he felt toward the younger.

Leon raised a brow and chuckled, "What? What the hell are "The fiery stirrings in your loins?" If they're red, you should probably go to a doctor." He said, laughing.

Chris chuckled as well, "I don't know, Sugar Foot. I was just trying to be romantic, but you laughing works too."

The blonde laughed again, "Well, you're doing a bit of both." He said, chuckles dying down as he leaned against Chris again. He looked up at the elder, thanking him for being here and for helping him get over his firework issue. Chris smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Happy Fourth, Leon."

"Happy Fourth, Chris."


End file.
